Chuck vs Barstow
by David Carner
Summary: One-shot. What would have happened if they let me get ahold of Chuck vs The Colonel script...probably best they didn't. You already know what happens so if you want angst, this ain't the place for you. Seriously kids, take your medicine.


A/N: I get requests now and then, and today, one of my friends was having a crappy day. The one request, fix Barstow, give me happy, fluffy Charah. I'm pretty good at that so my friends, take your meds, (Charahkids this is your only warning) and welcome to Chuck vs Barstow.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and this may be the first time I've ever tackled this one.

* * *

They walked into the hotel, frustrated, another lead not panning out. Chuck walked in and saw the one double bed and a knot filled his stomach. This wasn't the time or the place for this. Not now. "As you can see... just the one bed. A little presumptuous, I guess. Should I have asked for separate rooms?" As he was saying it he could see the tension in her. When he finished she spun toward him quickly.

"No. It's fine," she said. "As long as we're on the lam, I can't let you out of my sight." Chuck wasn't sure how to take that. Why was she doing this? Why was a federal agent going this far, for him? There was an answer that came to his mind, but that wasn't possible, right? "I'm going to take a shower." He couldn't resist.

"I'm going to assume that that whole out of sight thing doesn't really apply now," Chuck said in jest. The shy smile on her face confused him. Why was she doing this? He turned on the TV and slipped into bed watching it. She came out of the bathroom in her underwear and a tee shirt, and he couldn't help but stare at her. He sat up, ready to get out of bed. "I'll sleep on the floor," he offered, knowing he couldn't do this.

"No, it's okay," she said, climbing into bed. She took her hair tie out and he turned off the TV, thought playing through his mind. Here she was, risking everything, why? He had to know.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because the floor is gross, and I'm not going to make you sleep on it," she replied, the slightest smile on her face. And she said she wasn't funny, he thought.

"No, why are you here, risking everything that you worked so hard for?" She began to turn toward him.

"Because, after everything that you've done for this country, you deserve to find your father, to get the Intersect out of your head and to have a chance at a normal life," she answered, having turned to face him. He looked at her, not able to hide his feelings for her.

"Thank you," he said as honestly as he could.

"You don't have to thank me," she said with a smile. "It's my job to protect you." No, this wasn't about protecting him. She had abandoned her job. She had risked everything, and for what? For more push and pull? For more back and forth? For more will we won't we? No, she wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to give up everything not for him, not for a job, so why was she doing this?

"Sarah, this quit being your job when you disobeyed orders," Chuck said, looking her in the eyes. She looked at him through her long lashes, and she gave him a soft smile.

"I never said it was the government's job, Chuck," Sarah said.

"Sarah," Chuck began. She laid a finger over his lips.

"One mission at a time, Chuck," she said reaching for the light.

"I can't let you do this," he said.

"Let me?" she asked, her hand backing away from the light and turning towards him. Chuck winced at the choice of words. "Let me?"

"I have a say in this too you know," he said. The amused smile that danced over her face gave him energy after a long tiring day.

"Please, let me hear all of this," she said.

"You can't lose your career for this," Chuck said.

"I'm not going to," Sarah said, without one reservation in her voice.

"So you'll turn me in," Chuck said.

"No," Sarah replied.

"Then," Chuck began.

"Damn it, Chuck, now is not the time for this!" she said.

"IF not now, then when? Huh, when Sarah? Are we going to do this the entire time on the lam, because I don't have the strength for it? I can't play this game any longer. I know, I know, rules, regulations, blah blah blah blah blah." Sarah drew up.

"You did not just blah blah blah blah blah me," Sarah hissed. Chuck looked right into her eyes their faces inches apart.

"I did, what are you gonna do about it, Walker?" he asked.

"Chuck, don't push me," she said. He reached over with one finger, Sarah staring at him. She followed the finger with her eyes. She glanced back at him. "Don't. You. Dare." She said softly. Chuck pushed. It was like the damn broke, she tackled him. "You push and you push and you can't leave well enough alone!"

"And you dodge and you dodge and now when we are against the world, you can't even tell me how you feel!" Chuck yelled.

"I feel like you're a jerk!" she yelled, having trapped his hands on his stomach, he twisted his fingers up, finding her stomach and tried to tickle her, just to distract her. "I know 100 ways to kill you, Bartowski."

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" Sarah asked.

"Why do you make calling me Bartowski sexy?" Chuck asked.

"Because you are so head over heels in love with me you can't concentrate, so I have to for both of us, and if I give in-" she clamped her hands over her mouth, shocked at what had come out of her mouth. It was at that point they both realized she was straddling him on the bed.

"Please," he begged. "Please say whatever it was you are going to say." She shook her head. Her hands still clamped over her mouth. "Sarah, if they find us they could kill us, or worse, lock us up somewhere. We'll never see each other again."

"They won't separate you from me," she said moving her hands, but clamping them back over.

"You know this is just a hair adorable," Chuck said, and she moved her hands away from her face. She frowned at him, and he grabbed her hands. "Ha!" he said. She grabbed his wrists, him still holding hers and pushed his hands above his head. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Again, that's sexy." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, and he struck. He sat up and kissed her, she pushed him back down, her breath ragged.

"Don't," she said.

"Okay," he replied.

"Stop," she said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he said, ashamed.

"Chuck," she said, trying to control herself. "Don't stop." He looked at her. "Don't stop trying to get to me. Don't let go, don't push me away, I can't live without you." Her grip had slipped and he got his hands out and wrapped around her waist. He held her.

"Okay," he said. "As long as you promise to quit pushing me away."

"They'll reassign me," she said.

"Sarah, how?" Chuck asked. "We've left the government. We're outlaws, rogue…I wonder if we can find a Falcon?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"That's kind of a car that stands out, Han," she said. Chuck stared at her. "What, you can only have that movie on so many times before I understand some of it. I'm on the run with the world's biggest nerd."

"I'm on the run with the world's most badass spy. The woman I love," he replied. She looked at him tears in her eyes. "Let me turn myself in."

"Say that again and I will kick you ass, Bartowski," she said, no humor in her voice. He nodded. She kissed him on the nose and moved away, shyly. He pulled her back to him. "What do we do, Chuck?"

"We get through this, Sarah, together," he said. She nodded. "We should get some sleep," he said. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, all those speeches, all of that and now you want to sleep?" she asked.

"Well, uh, see, I wasn't suggesting that, uh," Chuck began.

"Chuck," she said, a dangerous tone in her voice.

"I need to get my wallet," he said, gulping. She shook her head slowly, a seductive grin on her face.

"Chuck, shut up and kiss me," she said, grabbing him by the tee shirt and hauling him in. He did.

* * *

A/N: I mean how many times can I end a fic with Shut up and kiss me, and he did? Apparently a lot….*shrugs* Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


End file.
